


I Feel Like It's Just Me

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Loneliness, Lonely Patton, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Patton is a professional cuddler, Platonic Cuddling, professional cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Patton adored his job even if it made eyebrows raise and scowls cross people’s faces. Perhaps some people just didn’t understand and that was okay.or.Patton is a professional cuddler. His thoughts on his job are a little jumbled.





	I Feel Like It's Just Me

Patton loved his job with all his heart, all of his soul, and all of his mind. Logan would call a statement like that impossible, impractical, and illogical. Still yet, Patton adored his job even if it made eyebrows raise and scowls cross people’s faces. Perhaps some people just didn’t understand and that was okay. Patton was okay with it because it made others happy, the people who really needed it.

 _Professional cuddler_ didn’t feel like a pride-worthy job. But at least Patton enjoyed it.

“You know that I shall support whatever endeavour you decide to try,” Logan had said when Patton met at the movies to tell his friend. Patton had almost cried at the support. “Besides, it does seem like something you would excel at,” Logan added and at that, Patton giggled.

His first client was a young man named Thomas who had recently lost his long-time boyfriend in a house fire. Patton remembered his first-day nerves vividly. He had sat in the car taking deep breaths and tossed back packages of tic-tacs until his stomach started to ache. Finally, he drew in a deep breath and went inside.

Thomas was one of his kindest clients. He was gentle, considerate of Patton and his feelings, even though Patton felt he was the one there for Thomas’ feelings. Patton found it wasn’t in the slightest bit awkward with Thomas. They soon were talking like old friends. Thomas did break down halfway through the session, into messy tears, as Patton gently rubbed his back.

“The quiet’s the worst of it,” Thomas had admitted. “Coming home, dropping my keys, and sitting alone. It’s so quiet. I hate the quiet.”

That night, Patton came home to an empty house, dropped his keys on the table, tossed his coat on the couch, and broke into sobs.

Another client was Roman, a young man with a performing arts degree, a big house, two rich parents, but emptiness that he kept tucked away under his piles and piles of pride. They played board games for a half hour until Roman confessed that he had no one.

“Everyone who claims to love me doesn’t even know my birthday or my favourite animal,” Roman said, rolling his dice. “It’s silly to get upset about it but I don’t really feel like anyone likes me for me. They like the version of me on stage. I miss when no one knew who I was.”

Patton just told him it wasn’t silly and they spent the rest of the session talking about their favourite Disney films, weird birthday presents they’d received, and the animals they enjoyed. Patton even got to pet Roman’s dog, Ariel.

Another client was Virgil; another young man whose apartment was admittedly a little creepy. He had spider curtains hung across his windows despite it being mid-May. But Virgil, though sarcastic and sassy, was still nice and Patton loved him instantly. As they cuddled on the couch together Virgil began to talk.

“It gets a little nerve-wracking being all alone, even though it’s what being an adult’s all about. I just… worry. Because a lot can happen.”

It’s easy for Patton to form an opinion; the human race collectively had somehow become lonely. So lonely, in fact, that so many would pay hundreds of dollars to have a stranger keep them company, to hold them for a few hours. It broke Patton’s heart.

“You enjoy it, don’t you?” Logan asked when they were having dinner together. Bags pressed against the bottoms of Logan’s eyes and it worried Patton because Logan was overworked once again and there was nothing he could do to solve it.

“It makes me feel like I’m helping at least,” Patton said with a wide grin.

“However…” Logan prodded.

“But… it sometimes just reminds me of how lonely I am. How lonely everyone is.”

Logan watched over the rim of his coffee cup and took a long sip. “I can see how such a job might make you feel that way.”

Patton nodded. “Everyone’s lonely, Lo. Just about everyone.”

Logan swallowed and looked away. “Perhaps.”

“Yeah.”

Patton loved his job. He did.

He just sometimes wished there wasn’t such a need amongst the human race for such a profession.

**Author's Note:**

> Professional cuddler!Patton, anyone? This is angstier than it should be. There’s no real resolution. This is more of a concept piece.


End file.
